Project Summary/Abstract The Oklahoma State Department of Health (OSDH) will be using five staff members to update or create written procedures for several different Voluntary National Retail Program Standards. The main emphasis will be on Program Standard #2 with the goal of meeting this standard at the conclusion of the grant period. Secondary efforts will concentrate on creating additional written procedures, identified as gaps in the Program Self-Assessment. This project furthers our organizational health goals to promote consistency and make training more directed. On the last self-assessment completed on 11/13/19, OSDH only completed one Program Standard, #7 Industry and Community Relations. Dedicated time will be assigned to staff to complete the written procedures portions of the program standards. Five staff will be assigned 4 hours per week to identify and prioritize needs from the self- assessment, create policy and procedure documents, review procedures to ensure compliance with the Program Standards and finalize the written procedures to be approved by executive leadership. At the conclusion of the grant period, staff will conduct a new self-assessment to determine the effectiveness of the grant project. The goal is to complete Program Standard #2 and complete written procedures for the other Program Standards where written procedures are required. Additional items can be created during this time beyond written procedures such as quality assurance programs, staffing level reports, equipment inventories, and similar items required by the Program standards. All items can be specifically measured by the pre and post grant period self-assessment.